This registry of patients is used by the SDM-GCRC to provide oral indices examiner training and intra and inter examiner calibration data for quality control. Examiner training and calibration is a service of the SDM-GCRC for a number of clinical studies, including the Periodontal Diseases Research Center (sub-project #84-18), and others.